la dark trixie
by marifer 0028
Summary: eli y trix paseaban tranquilamente pero un accidente podria ser el fin de la banda de shane...hasta q un milagro surgio
1. Chapter 1

_Un día el joven eli y su acompañante trixie salieron de paseo._

**E:** -trixie, hay algo q siempre he querido decirte, desde hace mucho tiempo pero no he tenido el valor para decírtelo hasta el día de hoy q estamos solos.

**T:** -pues dímelo eli, que es.

_Eli estaba por decírselo cuando __trixie callo; a una cueva debajo del piso apareció. Ella callo a un pozo de agua oscura, intento salir pero no funciono y se hundió. El agua oscura llego hasta sus venas transformándola en una "dark trixie"._

**E:** -trixie! Donde estas, oh no, cuando quería decirte lo q siento por ti, tuvo q pasar esto, que voy a hacer.

_Eli intento bajar pero se resbalo y por poco cae al pozo, se sujetó muy duro para no dejarse caer y volvió a subir. Trixie al rato subió pero se veía diferente la trixie de antes ya no era la misma ni física ni personalmente. Físicamente __la pelirroja era de pelo negrorojiso, los ojos eran rojo, garras metálicas, labios rojo sangriento, colmillos afilados._

**E: -**trixie, que te paso, creo q es mejor q te lleve a un hospital cercano para q te revisen. (Agarrándola de un brazo para llevarla, pero trixie se soltó inmediatamente).

_Trixie se abalanzo sobre eli __e hizo q un cuchillo apareciera en su mano e intento clavárselo a eli pero él lo esquivo ágilmente, trix intento morderlo y cortarlo con sus garras, pero el esquivaba todas sus agresiones, pero ella logra rasgar con sus garras a eli, a trixie le salen alas de vampiro, ella lo lastima por horas hasta q eli queda casi muerto._

**T:** -y tu q pensaste q yo sentiría algo por ti, y ahora mírate casi muerto y sin esperanzas, eli shane se dejó ganar de una chica… muajajajaja.

**E:** -trix no lo hagas, el agua oscura te está controlando, tu eres más q esto.

**T:** -trix, por favor no me supliques esto es lo q siempre he querido, ahora soy dark trixie. (Colocándole un pie en la cabeza de eli haciendo q lo lastimara aún más).

_Cuando dark trixie vio a eli casi muerto decidió dejarlo así e irse de allí volando. Al anochecer kord y pronto estaban muy preocupados por los dos así q decidieron buscarlo, horas después hallaron a eli inconsciente y sin esperanzas de vida. Al verlo decidieron llevarlo al hospital donde lo operaron, lo curaron, lo lavaron, etc., le dieron la mejor atención q pudieron, él estaba pasando sus peores momentos, mientras q trix asesinaba gente, de cada caverna a la q llegara, cada gota de sangre la hacía más fuerte, una transformación vino consigo una devastación para toda bajoterra más de 50000 muertos en una noche…. Todos estaban investigando quien era el asesino y el único testigo q podría saber quién era se estaba muriendo en el hospital, no sabían q hacer si desconectarlo o dejarlo así, lo dejaron así por un tiempo… una noche eli abrió los ojos._

**E:** -kord q me sucedió.

**K:** -no tengo ni la menor idea, pero q bien q estés vivo. (abrazando a eli)


	2. Chapter 2

_Anteriormente en la dark trixie._

_Todos estaban investigando quien era el asesino y el único testigo q podría saber quién era se estaba muriendo en el hospital, no sabían q hacer si desconectarlo o dejarlo así, lo dejaron así por un tiempo… una noche eli abrió los ojos._

**E:** -kord q me sucedió.

**K:** -no tengo ni la menor idea, pero q bien q estés vivo. (Abrazando a eli)

_Esta historia continúa ahora:_

**E:** -kord me lastimas.

**K:** -lo siento amigo, pero es q la última vez q te vimos pronto y yo, estabas tirado en medio de la nada inconsciente, desangrándote, casi muerto, si no fuera por q te encontramos no estuvieras aquí con vida.

**E:** -wooow, yo no recuerdo casi nada de lo q sucedió.

**K:** -okey y donde esta trix.

**E:** -no recuerdo nada solo q ella callo a una caverna q apareció de repente.

**K:** -¡oh no!

_Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato eli estaba muy triste al igual q kord. Kord intenta llamar a trix pero ella no responde por q estaba tan ocupada haciéndose más fuerte._

**K:** -eli q tal si pronto y yo vamos al lugar donde trixie se calló e intentamos averiguar algo de ella.

**E:** - me parece muy buena idea, si pudiera también los acompañaría a encontrar a trix.

**K:** -bueno voy a comunicarme con pronto para encontrarnos he ir inmediatamente, mientras tanto descansa.

**E:** -okey descansare, pero si encuentran algo o hay novedades me avisas inmediatamente.

**K:** -no te preocupes, yo te aviso.

_Al decir esto kord se comunicó con pronto y ambos embarcaron su rumbo hacia donde eli les indico, al llegar, fueron directamente donde estaba el pozo, pero no la encontraron por ningún lado hasta q se acercaron y vieron su lanzadora al fondo del lago de agua oscura, decidieron bajar a ver si trix estaba por ahí pero no pudieron por temor a caer en el pozo de agua oscura, así q la dieron por muerta._

**K:** -pronto ahora como le vamos a decir esto a eli.

**P:** -el magnífico pronto te va a guiar a donde eli rápidamente para q tú le puedas dar la horrible noticia.

**K:** -wooow q gran amigo eres pronto, por q no vienes conmigo y se la damos los dos.

**P:** -el maravilloso pronto tiene mejores cosas q hacer.

**K:** (mirando fijamente al topoide con cara de vamos o te lanzo al pozo de agua oscura)- ¡pronto! vamos los dos a darle la noticia a eli.

**P:** -pensándolo bien creo q mis cosas pueden esperar.

_Ambos fueron directamente al hospital donde eli estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por q quizás trixie venía con ellos, pronto se quedó fuera del cuarto._

**E:** -y trixie donde está.

**K:** -lo siento amigo pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, buscamos por cada rincón y no la encontramos hasta q vimos su lanzadora al fondo del pozo.

**E:** (con el corazón roto y culpándose a sí mismo) -yo pude haberla salvado, pude haberla sacado del pozo a tiempo, pero como el cobarde q soy no pude hacer nada.

**K:** -no te culpes eli, tú no eres ningún cobarde, eres un shane, derrotaste al doctor blakk. Salvaste a toda bajoterra de los flagelo.

**E:** -ese apellido ni me lo merezco, para q salvar a toda bajoterra si no puedes compartirlo con la única chica q me hecho sentir como un verdadero shane.

**K:** -eli no digas eso y bueno también estoy muy triste por lo de trixie, aunque tu estuvieses enamorado de ella, la vida sigue no te puedes hachar para atrás.

**E:** (con lágrimas en sus ojos)- kord tu no lo entiendes sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, mi existencia, ni nada de lo q tengo tiene sentido.

**K:** -bueno eli creo q es mejor q te deje un momento solo, no te voy a hacerte sentir peor de lo q ya estas.

_Al decir esto kord salió de la habitación dejando solo a eli, q ya tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Horas más tarde eli se queda dormido y en sus sueños aparecen fragmentos de lo sucedido pero son tan nublosos q al otro día no los tiene en cuenta._


	3. Chapter 3

_Anteriormente en la dark trixie_

**E:** (con lágrimas en sus ojos)- kord tu no lo entiendes sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, mi existencia, ni nada de lo q tengo tiene sentido.

**K:** -bueno eli creo q es mejor q te deje un momento solo, no te voy a hacerte sentir peor de lo q ya estas.

_Al decir esto kord salió de la habitación dejando solo a eli, q ya tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Horas más tarde eli se queda dormido y en sus sueños aparecen fragmentos de lo sucedido pero son tan nublosos q al otro día no los tiene en cuenta._

_Esta historia continua ahora_

_Tantos días soñando lo mismo hace q eli este confundido, él no sabía si creer q trix era humana o no. Trixie se volvía más fuerte, mientras q eli empeoraba aun mas, por la conexión q tenían (si trixie era más poderosa, eli empeoraba con cada gota de sangre q trix derramaba)._

_Un día dark trixie decide ir de vuelta al refugio shane, donde pronto era el único q estaba ya q kord se había ido al hospital._

**P:** -trixie me alegro q estés aquí, se lo voy a decir a kord y eli. Oye q te paso estas diferente, bueno no importa.

_Mientras el topoide da media vuelta para ir a comunicarle a kord q trixie está viva, ella se abalanzo sobre pronto para asesinarlo, pero pronto ni se cómo hizo pero lo esquivo y salió corriendo por todo el refugio shane, mientras trixie solo aparecía frente a él con una sonrisa diabólica, ella estaba jugando con él._

**T:** -pronto ven aquí, solo quiero jugar contigo.

**P:** -pronto no quiere jugar, pronto quiere salvar su vida.

_Por todo el refugio trixie persiguió a pronto, hasta q él llegó donde estaban las mecabestias y cerró la puerta del garaje. Intentaba prender su meca pero no encendía y trixie cada vez más golpeaba la puerta aún más fuerte q la anterior, hasta q pudo abrirla, pronto asustado corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al hospital._

**P:** (agitado por la corrida q tuvo) -trix...trixie… es…es…está viva.

**K:** -q buena noticia pronto pero por q te ves tan cansado.

**P:** -por q trix…trixie enloqueció, se veía diferente, además casi me asesina, me toco correr por todo el refugio por mi vida y por toda bajoterra para llegar hasta aquí.

**K:** -pronto este no es tiempo para bromas.

**P:** -no es una broma, yo no soy tan bromista como tu troll.

_Eli se puso muy triste y empeora después de escuchar la noticia de pronto, de un momento a otro eli tiene un paro cardiaco, kord y pronto al ver a eli se asustan y de inmediato llaman a la doctora. Al llegar la doctora de inmediato llevan a eli para cirugía. Al momento llega trixie al hospital para almorzar, al verla los guardias de seguridad se dieron de cuenta q la descripción del asesino concuerda con la de ella, entonces empezaron a lanzarle puras babosas trilladoras pero no le hacían daño alguno, lo único q hacían era enojarla, sus garras empezaron a crecer y a rayar el piso, al instante se transformó en vampiro y por donde pasaba los vidrios se partían, hasta q llego donde estaban eli, kord y pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_Anteriormente en dark trixie:_

_Al momento llega trixie al hospital para almorzar, al verla los guardias de seguridad se dieron de cuenta q la descripción del asesino concuerda con la de ella, entonces empezaron a lanzarle puras babosas trilladoras pero no le hacían daño alguno, lo único q hacían era enojarla, sus garras empezaron a crecer y a rayar el piso, al instante se transformó en vampiro y por donde pasaba los vidrios se partían, hasta q llego donde estaban eli, kord y pronto._

_Esto continúa ahora: _

_Pronto le lanza su trilladora en la cara pero solo lo empeoro todo e hizo q trixie se enojara aún más haciendo q se transformara en algo peor q un vampiro, ella asesina a todos excepto a la banda de shane por el momento, ya q ella solo quería divertirse, asustándolos y torturándolos además de q fueran sus esclavos, a eli cada día lo torturaba tanto física como sentimentalmente, aunque no quería hacerlo su instinto asesino la obligaba. Cuando de repente un día por poco y asesina a eli, pero ella se controló, ante esta reacción de no asesinar a eli la devasto y callo moribunda. Pronto y kord al verla fueron en sus auxilio. A la mañana siguiente trixie estaba muy grave y eli peor._

K: -pronto q vamos a hacer nuestros amigos están muriéndose y podemos hacer nada.

P: -kord, como me decía mi querida abuela topoide, para todo tiene q haber una solución.

K: -pero cual, no sabemos dónde hallar la cura.

P: -no pierdas las esperanzas, por q mañana no vamos a buscar la cura los dos, caverna por caverna.

K: -está bien pronto, pero quien se va a quedar con eli y trixie.

P: -bueno las babosas los pueden cuidar, en vez de jugar, pero ellas no los cuidaran tan bien como maravillosísimo pronto.

K: -está bien pronto.

_Kord se acercó a burpy _ _y le dijo lo q tenían q hacer y el por q, aunque ellas ya lo habían escuchado todo, al final burpy llamo a todas la babosas, las reunió y les dio las indicaciones. Al otro día pronto y kord despertaron temprano a la igual q las babosas, las babosas para ejercer su trabajo y kord y pronto se fueron directamente hacia las cavernas para encontrar la cura._

P: -que tal si vamos por aquí.

K: -no, mejor por aquí.

_Ninguno de los dos se podía poner de acuerdo con el otro, así q decidieron hacer piedra, papel o tijera, al final de tantos empates gano pronto, y ambos se fueron por ese camino, mientras iban en sus mecas se alejaron demasiado y llegaron a una caverna muy pero muy lejana donde no había babosa alguna a excepción de una vieja casa abandonada o eso fue lo q creyeron, entraron y lo primero q vieron fue una flor en forma de loto pero roja, no sabían q hacer si tomarla o no, la iban a tomar cuando de repente al fondo del cuarto apareció una chica de cabello blanco, ojos rojos, muy peligrosa._

-q hacen en la casa de la vampiro más peligrosa de bajoterra. (Decía mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos).

K y P: -¿quién eres?

-soy lasana eremust, la hija de la vampiro, si no dejan esta caverna ahora mismo, sufrirán mucho.

_Kord y pronto con el miedo q tenían le contaron a la chica toda la historia y q harían lo q fueran por tener aliviada a los dos solo necesitaban la flor en forma de loto roja y solo lo conseguirían derrotando a la vampiro __pero era tan poderosa q quizás no lo lograrían solos, al rato llego una vampira de la misma edad de eli y trix, al saber lo q paso decidió ayudarlos a cambio de ir a la civilización. Esta vampiro era un tanto buena y a la vez mala pero su maldad la podía controlar, tenía el cabello negro rojizo, sus ojos eran rojos, sus colmillos muy afilados, estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa semi-ajusta negra, pantalón de cuero un tanto tallado y una botas con tacón negras. Su nombre era corny._

**C: **-ya deja de asustarlos lasana, además tú no eres la vampira más poderosa y peligrosa, así q ya cállate.

L: -solo quería divertirme un poco, ya q no podemos salir de aquí.

C: -pero míralos, están muy asustados, así q discúlpate por q me estás haciendo enojar y tú sabes q pasa cuando me hacen enojar.

L: -okey, contrólate, me voy a disculpar con ellos.

_Kord y pronto se extrañaron de esa vampira la los había asustado tanto le tenía miedo a la otra q parecía inofensiva. Cuando la vampira llamada lasana se acercó a ellos no le tuvieron tanto temor q antes, todo lo contrario se sentían seguros con corny ahí._

L: -lamento haberlos asustados.

K: -en serio, pero si eres una vampira, por q te disculpas.

L: -ven a esa vampira de allá. (Señalando a corny). Pues bueno ella se llama corny, es la vampira más poderosa e ingeniosa q existe, si la hacen enojar, va hasta donde esa persona y la asesina.

K: -en serio, wooow, por eso es le tienes tanto temor.

L: -pues claro, tu no la has visto enojada pero yo sí, así q bueno lamento haberlos asustado y lamento el hecho de q tu amigo(señalando a pronto) se halla mojado los pantalones.

P: -el magnífico pronto no se mojó los pantalones. (Pero cuando se mira ve q los tiene mojados).

K: -pronto ahora de dónde vas a sacar nuevos pantalones.

C: -¿de q talla son?

_Ambos se quedaron pensativos a tal pregunta, pero pronto decidió responderla._

P: -pues son de talla 4.

C: -okey, q pequeños. (Al decir eso de repente aparecieron unos pantalones iguales a los de pronto y hasta de la misma talla). Toma póntelos.

P: (asombrado) -pero como hiciste eso.

C: -fácil cada vampiro tiene un poder especial q los diferencia de otro, en mi caso es la magia.

K: -wooow, es asombroso.

C: -lo sé, ahora dile a tu amigo q se cambie sus pantalones.

K: -está bien, pronto ya q tienes pantalones nuevos puedes cambiártelos, ve al cuarto de al lado y cámbiatelos.

P: -tu no me das ordenes troll, yo se q tengo q cambiármelos. (Dijo mientras se iba a cambiárselos)

C: -ahora q tu amigo se fue dime para q vinieron.

K: -solo vinimos porque nuestros amigos se están muriendo y creímos q alguna vampira los podría ayudar a salvarse.

C: -siento lo de tus amigos, bueno yo te voy a ayudar a salvarlos, pero me tienes q llevar con ellos.

L: -estás loca, es muy peligroso ir a la civilización, tú no sabes lo q les puedas hacer a esas personas.

C: -para todo hay q correr riesgos, así q voy con ustedes.

K: (abrazando la vampiro con todas sus fuerzas) -gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias.

C: -me podrías soltar, no es por q me lastimas, solo q es algo incómodo.

K: -está bien. (Soltando a la vampiro).

_Al momento llega pronto con sus nuevos pantalones._

K: -pronto, eli y trixie se van a salvar.

P: -q gran noticia kord.

_Al decir esto los tres se fueron de vuelta hasta el refugio shane, cuando llegaron al anochecer eli y trixie estaban peor de cuando se fueron._


	5. Chapter 5

_Anteriormente en la dark trixie:_

_Al momento llega pronto con sus nuevos pantalones._

K: -pronto, eli y trixie se van a salvar.

P: -q gran noticia kord.

_Al decir esto los tres se fueron de vuelta hasta el refugio shane, cuando llegaron al anochecer eli y trixie estaban peor de cuando se fueron._

_Esto continúa ahora:_

_Al llegar de inmediato se fueron hacia la caverna futuria para el experimento, algo muy peligroso para la edad de los pacientes q pueden morir en el intento._

**D:** - necesitamos un trasplante de corazón y una transfusión de sangre nivel 40 y un prdsd.

_Más de 100 científicos llegaron al lugar a ayudarlos, pero no parecía dar resultado, así q corny decidió q ya era la hora de intervenir y ayudarlos, con la flor de loto roja hizo una especie de poción curativa, pero solo había suficiente para una persona, la decisión era demasiado difícil, estaba entre la vida de eli o la de trixie._

**E:** (con sus últimos alientos)-kord, amigo dásela a trixie.

**TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO: **-¡que!

**E:** -solo dásela a ella, aunque no quiero morir yo, quiero q ella viva, así q dásela.

_Al decir eso kord y pronto le dieron la poción a trixie, pero al momento eli murió o eso fue lo q creyeron, en minutos trixie volvió a la normalidad a excepción de su cabello, cuando miro a eli muerto se devasto._

**T:** (con lágrimas en sus ojos) -eli no, porque tuviste q hacerlo, tu no merecías morir.

_Entonces eli empezó a respirar, nadie sabía lo q ocurría hasta q corny lo explico._

**K:** -q está pasando, porque eli empezó a respirar si hace un rato estaba muerto.

**C:** -es muy fácil, la conexión q hay entre eli y trixie es demasiado fuerte, así q cuando alguno de los dos está demasiado enfermo el otro está peor, pero en este caso como trixie vive ahora, eli también lo hace, esa es la conexión q hay entre ustedes dos.

**T:** -no me interesa, lo q haya ocurrido, estoy muy feliz por q eli está vivo, eso es lo q importa.

**C:** (abrazando a trixie)- sí, eso es lo importa.

_Días después eli despierta y a la primera persona q ve es a trixie._

**E:** (abriendo sus ojos)- trixie, trix donde estoy.

**T:** -es en casa eli, con tu familia.

**K:** -eli, amigo hasta q por fin despiertas.

**P:** -el maravilloso pronto, estuvo aquí, cuidándote.

**C:** -por lo mucho q te quedaste pronto, una hora después de q trajimos a eli, te fuiste no se para dónde.

**E:** -quien eres tú.

**T:** -ella es corny, una buena vampira, q nos ayudó. Gracias a ella nosotros estamos aquí.

E: -gracias corny, por ayudarnos.

C: -no hay de q para eso son los amigos.

_Días después todo ya había vuelto a la normalidad, y eli y trixie se fueron a caminar, hasta q llegaron un lugar muy hermoso, con un lago en forma de corazón, (antes de salir corny le había dado indicaciones a eli para q llegaran a ese lugar)_

E: -aunque la última vez no pude decirte lo q te iba a decir, por culpa de ese accidente, creo ahora es el momento perfecto.

T: -pues sí, ahora q es lo q me ibas a decir.

E: -creo q es mejor q te demuestre lo q siento por ti.

_Al momento eli coloco sus manos en la espalda y cintura de trixie y ella coloco sus manos en el cuello de eli, en un instante sin pensarlo eli le da un beso a trixie aunque trixie para poder alcanzarlo le tocaba ponerse de puntitas, no interesaba, aquel beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, y cada segundo más hacia q la hermosa pareja se olvidara del mundo q los rodeaba, pero como siempre cada bello momento tiene un final, cuando ambos se despegaron el uno del otro, corny, pronto y kord junto con las babosas estaban escondidos detrás de una colina viéndolos y haciendo sus comentarios, hasta q eli y trixie los escucharon y los encontraron._

E: -chicos q estaban haciendo ahí.

K: -nada, solo viendo a los enamorados.

E: -muy gracioso kord.

_Al final todos se fueron para el refugio shane, donde al siguiente día les esperaban nuevas aventuras, junto con su nueva integrante la vampira corny, aunque parece inofensiva, es muy malvada, así q ella por decirlo así es el arma secreta de la banda de shane._

_Fin._


End file.
